Molecular self- and co-assembly of proteins into highly ordered, symmetric supramolecular complexes is an elegant and powerful means of patterning matter at the atomic scale. Recent years have seen advances in the development of self-assembling biomaterials, particularly those composed of nucleic acids. DNA has been used to create, for example, nanoscale shapes and patterns, molecular containers, and three-dimensional macroscopic crystals. Methods for designing self-assembling proteins have progressed more slowly, yet the functional and physical properties of proteins make them attractive as building blocks for the development of advanced functional materials.